


Caminos

by samej



Series: Encuentros inevitables [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-09
Updated: 2009-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke decide hacer las cosas a su manera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caminos

**Author's Note:**

> Tema: 01 - Chakra
> 
> Spoilers hasta el capítulo 135 del anime, 234 del manga.

Fue solo un momento, un instante. De repente, nada importaba. Estaban los dos, mirándose el uno al otro, hablando sin hablar, escuchando sin oír nada dentro del silencio opresivo de la esfera de chakra. Volvían atrás en el tiempo, eran los mismos niños que llevaban retándose desde siempre, cada uno enfrentándose a sus miedos de la mejor manera que sabían. De la única que podían. Naruto ruidoso, torpe, bocazas. Sasuke callado, eficaz, orgulloso.

Eran dos, pero en ese momento, fueron uno.

No duró demasiado. ¿Cuántos segundos pudieron pasar? Quizá fue uno solo, o cinco, o diez, hasta que de repente vio que Naruto caía hasta el agua. No podía dejarle ahí, ver su cuerpo sin fuerza hundirse en el río, o caer contra las rocas.

Sí, había usado toda su fuerza contra él, le había destrozado (aunque sería más justo decir que se habían destrozado mutuamente) pero verle de esa manera y cayendo era demasiado. Demasiado incluso para él.

( _M_ _uerto_ , decía la voz de su hermano en su cabeza)

Así que paró su caída desde un saliente, y lo subió con la poca energía que le quedaba hasta arriba. En su lado, en el lado de Konoha, el contrario al suyo. Siempre habían ido por el mismo camino, pero Sasuke ya no quería ir al mismo sitio. Tenía que cambiar, torcer (torcerse) para llegar a donde quería.

Un latigazo en el hombro le tiró al suelo, y sólo dos centímetros les separaban. Era triste ver así a Naruto. Naruto, que no sabía lo que era estarse parado, que siempre tenía algo que decir, que decía que haría lo que fuera para traerle de vuelta. Los ojos cerrados, la boca quieta, la piel y la ropa húmedas por la lluvia que estaba cayendo.

Era hora de irse, lo sabía. No le hacía falta sentir el chakra que se acercaba (Kakashi, si le hacían apostar) para saber que tenía que moverse ya. Sasuke no sabía si Naruto estaba muerto (no era capaz de comprobarlo) y, la verdad, no estaba seguro de querer saberlo.

Pero aún así agachó un poco más la cabeza y se despidió. Sus labios estaban todavía calientes, a pesar de la lluvia. Se separó casi al momento, porque le empezaban a picar los ojos y no, no podía pensar en todo eso porque no estaba preparado.

Se preguntaba si algún día lo estaría.

No quería recordarlo porque fueron sido muchas veces. Porque el primero fue sin querer, pero con el segundo Naruto le dio las gracias por salvarle la vida. Y en el tercero fue él quien se acercó, sin explicación, sin contarle que él le había dado valor para luchar contra Orochimaru. Porque ya no recordana cuando ni por qué fueron el cuarto, o el quinto o todos los que siguieron.

(Mentía. Se acordaba de todos y cada uno de ellos. Se acordaba de los ojos de Naruto, de la confianza, de todo lo bueno que ya no quería sentir.)

Retrocedió en sus recuerdos hacia atrás para intentar encontrar alguno en el que no estuviera Naruto, hasta llegar a su hermano. Cada paso que daba era estar uno más cerca de él, así que continuó andando, aunque le flaquearan las piernas, le dolieran los brazos y le retumbara la cabeza.

Algo liberó su estómago de la presión por un momento, y se detuvo. Naruto. Estaba vivo. Siguió adelante, pensando en que él no tenía que ser como su hermano, camuflando el alivio, tapándolo con la idea de no convertirse en Itachi.

Él sería distinto, lo haría todo a su manera. Como siempre lo había hecho.


End file.
